Overtime
by kaklash
Summary: The story of Leon, Claire and many others after the Resident Evil games we know and love.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Part One

Leon Scott Kennedy ran down the metallic hallways of the Umbrella lab. Looking to his right he saw a youthful figure, it was the one of Ashley Graham, and on his left he saw a stronger and not to much older body, it was a close friend of his Claire Redfield. The two had become very close after the horrific events of Raccoon City, as for Ashley, well, she owed him her life. They had come into contact when he was assigned to rescue her on behalf of the president.

They kept running and turned down another hallway, they all looked the same, gray walls and a dark fiber glass floor with pilot lights underneath. The three had heard of the base from someone who wanted to destroy Umbrella as much as they did, his name was Trent, Leon and the others weren't sure if it was his real name or just an alias. Of course they all never had met him in person, he would just tell them crucial information that only someone from the inside could know, and they would proceed to do the deed that was 'cleaning up' Umbrella.

"Leon we have to get out, the troops are right behind us." Claire looked at him worried, a large 12 Gauge pump action shotgun was slung across her, and it bumped up and down every time she took a running step.

"I know. Ashley radio Chris and Jill, tell them we need immediate evac, Umbrellas force are way to much." Leon gripped the Desert Eagle harder with both hands, he could hear shouting from behind them, and could hear bullets just barely missing there running bodies.

"Leon the radios... Its uh... Its dead." Ashley looked ashamed, her green eyes looking dead and hopeless, she only had a small revolver on her as defense, Leon had been trying to train her for combat situations before they had been called by Trent.

"Great, just our luck." Leon mumbled as the three turned the corner. Just then he heard a scream, and saw Claire fall, him and Ashley took a few more steps before they stopped and turned around. She was lying on the ground, holding herself up by her left elbow, blood trickled from her leg, she had been shot.

"Go, you and Ashley get out." She said in a weeping tone of voice.

"No fucking way, your coming with us" Leon began to run forward.

"NO! Get out now! I'll be fine." She unslung her shotgun, and prompted herself against the wall, pointing it in the direction of the turning point in the hall.

Leon grunted unsure of what to do, he knew trying to get her to come with them would be a waste, if he knew one thing about Claire it was that she was stubborn. "Ashley lets go."

"But..." The presidents daughter said hesitantly.

"NOW" Grabbing her arm he pulled her down the hall as they turned the corner they heard gunshots and a loud scream, it was Claire...

Chapter 1: Part Two

"Leon... We... Ugh... Gotta go back for Claire" Ashley could barely speek, Leon was pulling her so fast and hard down the hallway, at the end they saw a large steel door, it could lead them to freedom or to death.

"Ashley, there is no time, you heard her... She said for us to get away." He was speaking slowly, almost lifelessly. "That door should get us a bit farther away from the threat." Just then Leons radio made a buzzing noise.

"'Ello? Anybody der'" It was Carlos Oilveria.

Grabbing from his side pack Leon put it to his ear. "This is Leon, talk to me."

"Eh'! Leon, amigo, I finally figured out what I am gonna get you and Claire when you two start dating, a strap on! Dat' way she can pleasure you the way you like it" Carlos was very amused with his joke and Leon could hear him laughing a little.

"Shut the FUCK up man, Claires fucking DEAD" He yelled it to him, to make Carlos fully absorb the words. Ashley saw the anger in his face and the hurt in his eyes as he spat it out.

"Whoa... Shit... Senoritas dead? Shit... OK well, I got a copper' comin' your way, it will meet you 2 miles from the Boston lab." He had lost all the funny tone in his voice, Carlos knew he had made a MAJOR mistake.

"Alright, just don't fuck this up, for a comment like that, you owe me. You son-of-a-bitch." Leon put the radio in his side pack and pulled at the door handle opening it. Maybe on the other side there would be a little luck.

"Shit..." Leon barely had enough time to say that as bullets tore through the closed door and flew towards him, Ahsley reacted quicker as she dove at him knocking them both into a doorway, away from harm. "Thanks I owe you a million."

"I won't forget it." She winked at him as she said it, they hurrily opened the door that was beside them, and ran in closing and locking it. "We should be safe for a while in here, eh Leon"

"Yeah..." His eyes were lifeless now, and so was the tone of his voice, he was like a zombie, heh, how ironic. Actually he was more like the shell of a man, with the soul stripped out. Could it be that he loved her? Could it be that his soul mate had been taken from him in an instance"We need to press on, they will get that door open soon enough."

The two were in an cubicle type area, with many offices, they remembered how every scientist and worker had been evacuated the moment they entered, Umbrella really couldn't afford to loose any staff. They had just been rebuilt under funding of an anonymous doner, and worked underground, only studying making biological weapons. It made then a hundred times more dangerous, rumor had it, they had made the G-Virus in mass amounts, allowing for everyone it came in contact with to become a horrible creature like William Burkin, or Nemesis. Leon looked around his gun raised ready for anything, then something came through on the speakers, a deep voice sounded into the room.

"Hello humans, what a nice day to play a game." Leon and Ashley heard the sicking lock of all the doors at once.

"Arch, who the hell are you" Leon said looking around to see which speaker it was coming out of.

"Who am I? My name is Albert Wesker."

Leons eyes widend, Chris and Claire both had told him about this mad man, one who possessed great powers from a dose of the G-Virus.

"Wesker, you bastard what do you want" Leon yelled at the speakers.

"What do I want? I want you and your littler girlfriend to suffer." He laughed and the speaker clicked off.

"Leon I'm scared." Ashley grabbed his arm, as the sound of something opening rang through the offices.

"Don't worry, whatever is coming, we will be able to handle." He raised his gun in the direction of the noise, Ashley let go of him and did the same, pointing at the dark spot in the room.

It sounded like nails against a chalkboard when the creature screamed, they could hear claws against carpet, it was slowly moving there way. It came into view, it looked like a licker but was green instead of the average red, its tongue flailed around as it exposed its sharp teeth, jumping it clung to the ceiling, Leon and Ashley opened fire on it, the bullets went into it but exposed no blood, or sign of it stopping, the thing jumped from the ceiling at them, Ashley dropped her gun as she jumped out of the way, and Leon dove backwards still firing, landing hard on his spine.

"Ashley! Get out of here" She nodded and ran through the open door it had come through, the creature didn't follow her, instead it looked at Leon with hunger. "Oh man..." The creature rushed at him, he opened fire, three rounds later he heard the click of empty, the thing was on-top of him, the ghastly tongue trying to kill him. Putting his foot under its belly, Leon managed to kick it off unhurt. Standing he too ran towards the door, opening it, then slamming it behind him, he heard the thing slam its body against it trying to get in. Turning around he looked at Ashley, reloading at the same time. "That door will not stand up to that 'thing' and when it gives I don't think we wanna be around." She nodded in agreement, and the two started walking towards there uncertain future...

Chapter 1: Part 3

Claire gasped as the a bright light shone over head, she looked around, she could see her reflection in the two way glass. She was strapped down on a white table, a bandage covering her left leg and right arm. She was only in her black corset, and black thong, Claire saw a man come in through a door that looked like it had just been another wall before. She knew the man, it was Albert Wesker.

"You bastard let me go."

"Shah, Claire, don't fuss, we are going to have some fun." He smirked, taking off his glasses revealing pitch red eyes.

"Let me go NOW" She squirmed trying to get free.

"Common, don't be like that." Putting his glasses down on a small counter beside the table Claire is on, he pulls a needle from his pocket. "Tell me Claire, have you ever been penetrated"

"What" She looked stunned, and scared. Wesker liked those both.

"Have you ever made love"

"No..." She didn't why she was answering to this sick fuck, though she knew she could die right now, and dieing a virgin would suck majority.

"Good then you and Leon shall have fun." Wesker said, sticking the needle in her neck. "This is a new virus I have been testing out, you will be one of my first genie pigs. Have fun"

That was the last thing Claire heard, before everything went black. But little did she or Wesker know, that not to far away Ashley was crying, for in-front of her, was the dead body of Leon Scott Kennedy...

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Virus

Chapter 2: Part 1

Claire woke up with a start, beads of sweat running down her forhead. She looked around, she was in a small room with sassy green wallpaper covering the walls. Quite tacky really. Standing she saw she was back in her jeans and red halter top. She couldn't remeber what happenend, all she saw in her mind was a vision of getting shot. Rolling up both her pant legs she saw she had no cuts or even scrapes. Not to mention she felt like a million bucks. Scanning the room she walked to a mirror it had a large crack in its center, though she could see herself in it still. She looked like a million bucks too.

"Hey hot stuff." She said grinning. Looking around more, the room look like a conference room, with a large table at the corner and around 10 chairs surrounding it. Then the door on the left side of the room openend, she whirled around, shocked, and ready to fight. Whew, it was only Ashley. She had tears in her eyes. "Ash, whats wrong?"

The young girl sniffed, and said, "Le- Leons dead..." Ashley saw Claires face go pale, it looked like her legs wouldn't support her anymore. "But how are you still alive?" Ashley whiped her tears, trying to fight back the more that would come.

Claire on the other hand ignored the question and was obviously trying not to accept the fact that the man that she had loved since Raccoon City was no longer among them. "How did it happen?"

The presidents daughter sighed and took one of the chairs at the large table. "Well we were just entered a large main area, that looked like something straight out of a horror novel, both of us walked through it and then gun fire broke out..."

"SHIT! ASHLEY GET TO COVER NOW!" Leon yelled, looking around the room for the shooter, Leon knew the person was using a Riot Shotgun, they are a custom made weapon that at close range, rien supreme on anyone un-lucky enough to be there at the time. "Who are you?"

A laugh unlike any he had heard filled the large area. "MUHAHAHAHA! Mr.Scott Kennedy! How nice of you to join me!" BLAM! Large rounds pelted the ground near his feet, Leon took off running for cover also. "You will be perfect once I have your body, you will be just the right fit for my creation!"

"Your crazy." Yelled Leon as he ducked behind a bookcase. He saw a shadow move on the balconys above them. Aiming his gun he fired, direct hit, the assialient screamed and he heard a door open and close. "Ashley comon, we've have to keep moving-" He was cut off from what he was going to say, a heavy round flew through his solarplexis, and he fell hand on the wound, blood sepping through his finger tips.

Ashley began to cry at the mere sight of his blood, she stayed hidden under a table. Then once everything was quiet for a good 10 minutes she emerged, and ran to his side. "Leon say something!" He just gurgled up blood and his head tilted to the side. Feeling his pulse, he was dead. She screamed, this man had saved her life, and been her best friend, and now his life was gone like that. She pouned his chest with her fists and cried. Once she had gotten a little rage out, she walked to the nearest door, thats where she found Claire.

"Thats how it happenend, his body is still out there, if you want to see it..." She knew Claire should pay her last respects before the both of them left.

"Stay here, I would like a little time alone with him." Ashley nodded and she watched Claire leave...

Chapter 2: Part 2

Albert Wesker looked at the cameras that were posted all over the Boston base, many just showed troops cleaning up the dead bodies of there comrades, while others showed the same troops monitoring the area for the two soilders. Of course, there orders were to let Claire live at all costs, the lives of Leon and Ashley did not matter, you see Claire was special. She carried the virus Wesker had custom made, and had waited to use on someone like her.

It was called X-082 in better terms, the Lust Drug. Once inplanted in a human, a small egg hatches inside there stomach. The bug from the egg migrates to the brain, and causes a huge ammount of lust from that person. They will then kill that person if they cannot fill there lust quota, which no human could do. In huge ammounts it could kill a huge population from unknown causes.

"I am a fucking genius." Wesker smiled, and looked at the monitor and saw Claire hovering over the dead body of Leon, tsk tsk, too bad, he would have been the perfect genie pig to go along with Claire. Two birds with one stone. Whatever, either way the soilder is dead, and he is happy.

"Ah, the dawn of the recreation of Umbrella is apon us..."

Chapter 2: Part 3

Leon Kennedy looked around. He saw a bandage on his chest, the blood was soaking through it. Scanning around the room, he saw a man in a black robe, with a bottle of green potion.

"Hello Mr.Scott Kennedy. How did the virus taste?"

"Like chicken." Leon smiled pleased with his response. "But what virus and who the hell are you?"

"The man that shot you, and brought you back, funny how that works eh?" He had his hood up, and Leon was in some sort of grotto, with water splashing in his face when the waves crashed against the side of the rocks. He was tied down, and looked around he saw too bodies suspended from the top of the grotto, thin ropes holding them up. He heard a mechinical click and the ropes snapped, the bodies fell into the water with a splash. "Those were your friends Scott Kennedy, they will be giving my sharks a little apitiser."

"You bastard!" Leon tried to get out from the ropes noticing that all his equipment was gone. "And what the hell did you make me drink when I was asleep?"

"Just something called the G-Virus, have no fear though you won't mutate, you will just heal and maybe even become something like Wesker."

Then it hit Leon, Claire wasn't dead, she was alive, but she wouldn't be if he stayed waiting any longer, those sharks Leon could feel blood rushing to his head. Then his muscles bulged, and the ropes ripped, the virus must have been kicking in. He heard footsteps behind him, and there was Albert Wesker.

"Leon before you go for them, you must fight me." He raised a hand and waved at him smiling.

"Then it ends here, tonight." Leon got ready for a fight and saw the man that had shot him run around the corner obviously not wanting to intrudge.

"If it ends tonight, then I will be a very happy man."

"As will I, I cannot wait to feel your blood on my hands." Leon had a bloodlust unlike anything he had ever felt before...


	3. Chapter 3: Lust

This chapter is for you Break The Silence, your the one that has helped me carry on. .

((And I am not a homophobe.))

Chapter 3: Part 1

Leon glared at Wesker, he was so hard to read, especially with his dark sunglasses on. Leon was taught, that in combat sitiuations, always read someone by there eyes. Now with his eyes being covered, Leon couldn't see a damn thing.

"So, whos gonna make there move first?" Leons hands were balled into fists, and he was pacing back and forth slowly, keeping his eyes on Wesker.

Albert smirked, and rushed at him, diving ontop of him, pinning his arms above his head, all in one swift movement he head butted him, then rolled out, elbowing Leon in his side, the ex-cop let out a gasp of pain. Standing, Wesker kicked him in his side, then drew a knife. "Us Umbrella employees don't play fair." He took it in two hands and brought it down towards Leons head, Leon rolled out of the way quickly and he heard the knife dig into the soft rock. He stood and kicked Wesker in the face with a roundhouse. Then he brought both his fists down on his back with all the might he had. Wesker fell down, on the ground back first, the knife was sticking out of the rocks handle first.

"Leon, you loose both ways. If you kill me now, that would be a great victory, but an even greater loss awaits you." He signaled behind him. Leon turned and saw blood floating at the top of the placid water. Then he felt legs hit his knees, knocking him over. He had let his guard down. Leon was on his back, a sharp rock digging into his already hurt side.

Wesker brought down his foot onto Leons stomach, blood spurted from his mouth. Then the unthinkable happenend. Leon started to laugh. Wesker had confusion on his face. "What the hell are you laughing at Kennedy?"

"Heh… The fact that us Umbrella destroyers don't play fair either." Leon grabbed the handle of the knife that was sticking out the ground beside his left arm, and stabbed it into Weksers leg, Albert let out a scream of pain and clutched the bleeding leg. Even though he had unmatchable speed, that should slow him down a couple notches. Leon stood, his mouth bloody, and drops of blood seeping through his shirt. "Like we both said earlier… It ends… **NOW!**"

Leon gave him a swift upper cut to the jaw, and he fell backwards, onto his ass. Leon then kicking him between the eyes, breaking his glasses, they fell off his face immediately. Mr.Kennedy saw why he wore them, his eyes were pitch red, the colour of pure blood. Leon then bent down and grabbed him by the throat, picking him up. He was so busy choking the life out of Wesker that he didn't notice the green that outlined his vains. It was the virus, pulsading through him, giving him a new stronger life. Wesker stopped moving, and Leon let him go, his body fell into a limp pile on the rocky floor…

Chapter 3: Part 2

Ashley was dead. Leon had gone into the water to get them, and once both of them were on the shore again, he was only able to bring Claire back by quick rescue breathing. They both said nothing, the silence was enough, Ashley looked so peacefull. She was so young too. They both paid respects, and set out into the great unknown.

As they walked along the indoor grotto, that connected with the ocean, Claire took Leons hand. "I thought I lost you…" She said, her head down.

"I know… What you did back there, risking your life to save me and Ashley… I thought I would never get to tell you how I felt…" Leon didn't look at her either, just held tightly onto her hand.

"You don't have to tell me Leon, I know. I feel the same way." She sighed, she knew they could never be.

"But I know, we both know, that there could never be an 'us' things wouldn't work, I couldn't love you that much and loose you…" He squezzed her hand tighter.

"Shut up and kiss me." She turned and looked at him, pushing him against the rocky wall, and started to kiss him, roughly and passionately, a fire burning inside of them both. There mouths joined together, and had a meeting of the tounges. He wrapped his arms around her, and she loved feeling his warm embrace. Then they both stopped. She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip.

"We can't do this…" Leon sounded hurt, he knew it hurt her too. Claire backed away from him, and they continued to walk in silence.

There was a tension, and Leon felt it too. It wasn't sexual, it was love. The passion that they both had. When she had started to kiss him, he felt nothing else, just her. It was how love felt, and it felt good. Too good.

Then, something happenend, Claire stopped and turned to Leon. She looked at him menicingly. "Fuck me… Now."

"The hell?" Leon raised an eyebrow and was going to say more, but there they were again, he was against the wall, and she was sucking his face, harder, faster, like the world would end in minutes…

Chapter 3: Part 3

Chris Redfield traced his finger along the curves of the naked body of Jill Valentine lying beside him. They had made love for hours, and then stopped, there bodies spent, and had fallen alseep in eachothers arms. They had a love that only those faced with life and death could apperciate. Then the phone rang. It was Berry. He said that he had not recieved a transmition from Leon, Ashley and Claire in hours. He was getting real worried.

Chris jumped out of bed, still in the nude, still with the phone in his hands. He pulled up a pair of boxers, then started to pull up his jeans, getting the details from Berry. He had to go find her, he had to go save Claire, aside from Jill, she was all he had left, and he would not loose her.

Yet a long distance away, Claire and Leon were quite alright. After Claire had pounced on him, they had found a secure room to stay in, still locking lips and tounges, Claire started to unbotton Leons jeans frantically, at the same time, they broke the kiss momentairly so Leon could take off her red halter top. Claire finally took down his pants, her hand rubbed the growing bulge in his pants. Leon was un doing her bra, as it came off, he broke the kiss again, to take in her buetiful body. Her breasts were perky and youthfull and she had a well toned body, with no flaws to the human eye.

There shoes and socks were already on the floor, and Leon began to take off her jeans as well, sliding them slowly down her body, licking her calfs and thieghs, longing to taste her, and feel her. Once they were off, she kicked them far away from the two, and she began to pull down her black thong teasingly, as it slid off, he smirked, and she smiled too. Claire moved his boxers down, he stepped over them, so they were off all the way. She got down on her knees and took his member in her hands, she started to play with it, and moved it into her mouth, her tounge taking it to town, Leon let out moans of pleasure, his hands made there way to her hair, she moved her head forward and backwards, she stopped and stood up. Walking to a near by desk, she whiped it clean of all the items, some went crashing to the floor.

She lay down ontop of it, and Leon walked over. He took her thieghs in his hands and spread her open. "Leon be gentle, its my first time... Please..." She had such an innocence to her rebel and modern side. Slowly he slid himself into her, a tiny bit of blood fell to the ground. She bit her bottom lip hard in pain and in pleasure. Once he was as deep as he could go, he pulled back, and then continued the pattern. She yelled his name over and over, she gasped time and time again groaning and moaning in agony and in longing. Then she felt something, little did she know it was the virus. The lust in her went sky rocketing, and she wanted him now more than anything in the world. She grabbed his waist and pulled her self up, straddling him, her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him as she rocked on him back and forth.

Both of there orgasms were building, and the climax was near. Leon expanded, and she felt something tear, something that hurt like hell, and felt like heaven, moments later she did the same, white liquids came out from her, they both kept going, not wanting to stop. Then finally, both of them came to a halt, and lay together on the ground in both there embraces till sleep came, there fears were over. They had eachother. Yet nothing could have prepared Leon or Claire for the monster ahead. Its name... Chris Redfield, the jealous brother.


End file.
